the Traveling Xman
by sailorkagome91
Summary: the furtur is in in shanblas cus of magneto the x men are dead and the world. only chance to change the furtur is rouges son james wacth as he travels to the past to be with his mom and he meet his dad and to save the futur and the world and kill magneto


The year is 2020 And mutants are being hunted down and killed on site. now we see an 1969 orange dodge charger not no ordinal charger its got a 01 on the doors general lee above the doors and a conferited flag on the roof. And its flying down the highway with the army with there army hummers right behind the charger.

**drives point of view**

" _Fuck fuck fuck why cant I loss these ass holes drivers_" he though while he shifts gears.

Give it up mutant and surrender peacefully and u may live the army guys say over ther loud speakers on the hummers. "_Yeah right like I will believe that then tell me why they have a kill all mutants n site order _" we see the kid driving the car is a 16 boy. He is a white kid with brown hair that goes down a little past his shoulder but the front of his hair has a white strip just like his mom and when he stands 5,7. he has on blue dirt bike gloves on cus his powers are just like his moms and has on a dark green hoody whit yellow flames going put the sleeves and coming up on the bottom on the hoody to black pants and combat boots. His name is james but for the last two years he has been going by the name his mom used they call him rouge. He could still remember her last words to him.

_Flashback_

"Mom I'm home James" said as he just got off the bus from school. "I'm in the kitchen honey "said a southern accent Rouge said . "Dinner will be ready in a few now go wash up". "ok mom." says James as he runs upstairs to his room. 20 minutes later James herd a noise come from up the street and James saw 3 armies coming up the street. James ran down the stairs and yelled "mom the army is coming this way." James sweetie "I need to run to this address and here are the keys to the General lee take this car too and run I my not survive this honey." "No mom I don't want to leave u" "James go now please go and take this." "she hands James a set of dog tags mom "what are these." "they belong to your father now go, GO now James." Ran he did he ran to the woods when it happen boom.

" MOM!" James screamed helplessly as he watched the home blow up

" Bye…mom.." James whispered to the smoking ashes of the house. James quickly ran with the keys to his mother's car and ran down the street to the garage were mom hides her car and drove to the address his mother gave him if something happened to her. Tears ran down his face as he drove down the highway listening to her favorite song. By Montgomery Gentry, song Lonely & Gone.

Pulled in the driveway, picked up the paper  
Found my key, and unlocked the door  
I walked in, felt like a stranger  
Like I'd never, been there before  
And as I wandered room to room  
It was silent as a tomb

Coulda heard a tear drop, coulda heard a heart break  
Never saw the flood come, even though I felt the rain  
Never heard a house sound, so loud with memories  
Where there used to be a happy home  
In the house on the corner of lonely and gone

If she talked about leavin, I wasn't listenin  
If she showed me a sign, well I never saw  
Did she stop believin, did I stop givin  
Can't put my finger on what went wrong  
Now the quietest noise I'm told  
Is the sound of letting go.

Coulda heard a tear drop, coulda heard a heart break  
Never saw the flood come, even though I felt the rain  
Never heard a house sound, so loud with memories  
Where there used to be a happy home  
In the house on the corner of lonely and gone

Oh never heard a house sound, so loud with memories  
Where there used to be a happy home  
In the house on the corner, in the house on the corner  
Of lonely and gone

_Flashback End_

_Dam it mom why didn't u come with me _. James though as tears started coming from his eyes. _dam u Magneto u messed up every one life's now cus u wanted mutants to be the dominated race. Well guess what u fuck tart u made me lose my mom u made kinds lose there parents and parents lose kids I just hope this machine work so I can go back to the past to save mom and dad and save the x men from there death. Thought _james reach down and click on the radio on and a song came on e haven't heard in a while started to play and this how the song went. Also by Montgomery Gentry called speed

_I'm tired of spinning my wheels  
I need to find a place where my heart can go to heal  
I need to get there pretty quick  
Hey mister what you got out on that lot you can sell me in a pinch_

Maybe one of them souped up muscle cars  
The kind that makes you think you're stronger than you are  
Color don't matter no I don't need leather seats  
All that really concerns me is

Speed  
How fast will it go  
Can it get me

__

Over her quickly  
Zero to sixty  
Can it outrun her memory  
Yeah, what I really need  
Is an open road  
And a whole lot of speed

I'd like to trade in this old truck  
Cause it makes me think of her and that just slows me up  
See, it's the first place we made love where we used to sit and talk  
On the tailgate all night long but now she's gone  
And I need to move on  
So give me

Speed  
How fast will it go  
Can it get me  
Over her quickly  
Zero to sixty  
Can it outrun her memory  
Yeah, what I really need  
Is an open road  
And a whole lot of speed

James slams the gas on the general lee flip the switch on the machine on and it show the date of the year 2003 as then he hit the button for the nitro2 and the general went flying leaving be hide the army guys and there was a flash of light and all u can hear is the song playing in the back ground.

__

Throw me them keys so I can put some miles between us  
Tear off that rearview mirror there's nothing left to see here  
Let me lean on that gas  
Oh she catches up fast  
So give me

Speed  
How fast will it go  
Can it get me  
Over her quickly  
Zero to sixty  
Can it outrun her memory  
Yeah, what I really need  
Is an open road  
And a whole lot of speed

That's what I need  
I'm tired of spinning my wheels  
I'm tired of spinning my wheels

as the song ended there was nothing of the general lee just to tire tracks left as james went to the past to be with his parents and to save the future of man kind and the x men to and to finally meet his father.

.


End file.
